Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) represents cloud-computing capabilities at the edge of the wireless communication network. MEC provides shared computing resource, data storage and others, and facilitates a service environment that allows seamless access experience for services and applications.
However, the next generation (e.g., 5th Generation New Radio (5G NR)) wireless communication networks may have strict requirements for User Equipment (UE) mobility, energy saving and traffic loading balancing. Thus, there is a need in the art for an optimization mechanism for an MEC system.